Clawverine
"As powerful as he is, he'll rip anyobdy's parts to shreds. Impressive beast of power, eh Wolf King?" ''-Guy Peters, ''introducing Clawverine to Wolfember in the Scorpius Warriors animated series. '''Clawverine '''is a demon beast that appeared in the Scorpius Warriors animated series. He is one of V.M.E.'s most powerful demon beasts (others like Fire Bear, Destructo, Thunder Dragon, etc.) that was sent to kill Gregory Tyson, but was really after Atomic Knight because of the Atomic Sword that he once guarded. Physical Appearance Clawverine appears as a beast with sapphire colored fur, two sharp claws that resemble blades, a peach colored mouth with a green tongue, neatly groomed flat hair, yellow eyes with orange eye shading. Story In one of the episodes at the beginning, Wolfember orders a powerful demon beast that can kill Gregory without any struggle, which comes to this beast's appearance sent by V.M.E. Wolfember orders Clawverine to hunt down and kill Gregory, but the beast responds in a negative growl, only to embark on what he truly came for: to kill Atomic Knight and retrieve his most sacred treasure that he longed to protect, the Atomic Sword. The beast slices a huge hole in the castle's wall, escaping through it to find Atomic Knight. Psychic Gregory begins sensing the beast's presence as it came closer to Hotel Scorpius. However, upon the beast's prowl, a spaceship appears, distracting him. A blast fires from the ship, only to be shredded by Clawverine. The beast then leaves on his continuous hunt. Atomic Knight, knowing what may come, decides to prepare himself for the danger. The beast then reaches Hotel Scorpius, slicing a huge hole in the front building, looking for Atomic Knight. Clawverine then sees Atomic Knight. Atomic Knight soon encounters the beast into battle, evading and blocking every single slash it dishes out with his Atomic Sword. Atomic Knight fires atomic blasts from his sword to the beast, which Clawverine dodges by jumping and deflects with his claws. Clawverine, however, outsmarts Atomic Knight, knocking the Atomic Sword out of his hand, and hits Atomic Knight four times before delivering a blow to his arm, leaving him critically injured to fight. The beast quickly grabs the sword and runs. Before the beast gets away, Gregory, Fire, Jasmine, and a space dweller named Bellara encountered it. The beast then charges energy from its claws, lashing out a powerful wave. Gregory & friends jumped out of the way quickly, but the beast charges a beam from its mouth and fires it directly at Gregory, but he knocks it into another direction. Just then, Gregory's knight counterpart Knight Sword and Master Slasher (Knight's master) appeared and takes the beast head-on in a two-on-one battle. Master Slasher kept his speed up with Clawverine, dodging every attack, along with Knight blocking its attempts to deal damage. Master Slasher then digs his claws into Clawverine's back, distracting it for a few seconds. Knight then stabs Calwverine's arm, driving the beast even angrier. Gregory then fights Clawverine, dodging a few, but gets hit by Clawverine's arm multiple times. Gregory managest to slice his claws off, but the beast regenerates them back. Belledara then goes to grab the sword, only to realize that she is not worthy of possessing the sword after it shocks her entire body. The light distracts the beast, knocking Master Slasher and Knight off him, and heads towards her. Master Slasher rushes ahead before the beast with his incredible speed, before the beast does a quake-wave (Master Slasher dodges the attack) and throws it to Gregory, allowing him to transform into Atomic-Knight Gregory. The beast charges energy two more times from his claw to release powerful waves before throwing a quake-wave from the claws it digs into the ground at Gregory. Gregory successfully dodges all of its attacks and creates a powerful Atomic Sword Slash from the Atomic Sword to Clawverine. The beast does one final slash wave attack, but the move fails, and the Atomic Sword Slash cuts Clawverine's claws off, then him in half, exploding seconds after his death. The beast was no longer heard from again. Gallery Clawverine -1-.JPG|My original drawing of Clawverine. Clawverine (Better Version) .JPG|The better (revamped) drawing of Clawverine. I actually outdone myself this time! Trivia *Clawverine's orginal photo had a more different apperarance before the better version. Notice in the photo that the old Clawverine had three claws instead of one, and had spiky hair, with black shading around the eyes. *Clawverine's original name was Clawberrus, but was changed by Gregory to make it stand out more of being a great beast.